


For You

by konekat



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic, makoharu - Freeform, pure makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekat/pseuds/konekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just flat-out makoharu fluffiness.  Basically, Haruka overhears Makoto singing while doing chores...</p>
<p>(Also, this is not a continuation of Patience or anything like that.  Just a quick oneshot/drabble :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alrightie, I said I’d write a thank you fic for hitting 100 followers, and here it is! I stole this idea from crystaldeer (with permission!). Somehow we got to talking about Makoto singing around the house, and thus this was born…

Haruka stirred his pot of curry, keeping an eye on the low flame. He hadn’t tasted it yet, but it _smelled_ right, and Haruka trusted his nose. Setting the spoon aside, he turned to pick the cutting board and knife up off the table.

As he turned he caught a glimpse of Makoto in the living room, standing before an upturned basket of laundry strewn across the couch. Makoto had connected his iPod to the DVD player again, and he nodded his head along to a blaring rock song as he folded. Haruka smiled to himself, taking the dirty dishes over to the sink. Surprising as it was to some people, Makoto actually loved a wide range of music, including a number of songs that didn’t seem to fit his gentle nature. He would often set his iPod on shuffle while cleaning to help pass the time. 

Haruka turned on the faucet, letting the wash side of sink slowly begin to fill. The sound of the rushing water competed with Makoto’s music, making the words indistinguishable. Haruka washed several of the dishes they had used throughout the day as the sink filled with hot, soapy water, placing them to dry on the counter. When it finally reached a decent level, he turned the tap off, reaching for another plate.

Makoto’s music flooded back into audible range, a new song playing. Haruka froze as he realized that Makoto was singing along.

“You-oo, you-oo, I’d leave it all…”

Makoto’s tenor voice added just the right lilt to the honeyed words, reaching across the apartment like a caress. Haruka set the plate down in the water, turning to look back over to his boyfriend.

“My acres of a land   
I have achieved,   
It may be hard for you to  
Stop and believe  
But for you-oo, you-oo  
I’d leave it all…”

Makoto was gently swaying as he sang, holding up a pair of Haru’s jeans and folding them. His attention was entirely focused on his chore, absent-mindedly singing along to the words. 

He was entrancing to watch. It wasn’t that Haruka had never heard Makoto sing before—he often would in the car or while he was cleaning. But there was something so sweet, so sincere, about catching him at it unawares that Haruka couldn’t help a small, loving smile from curling at the corners of his mouth. Haruka absentmindedly grabbed the dish towel and quietly walked over to the living room, slowly drying his hands while watching the tall brunette sing.

“Give me one good reason   
Why I should never make a change  
Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away…”

Makoto caught his movement, turning curiously to look at Haruka as he approached. He didn’t put down the shirt he still had half-folded in his hands, nor did he stop singing, and Haruka couldn’t stop the warmth that flooded through his chest at the sight of this perfect man. Even after all these years, he still didn’t know how Makoto managed to be the perfect blend of wonderful.

Makoto cocked his eyebrows questioningly at him, but Haruka just gave a small shrug, throwing the dishrag over his shoulder. A wide grin split across Makoto’s face. He picked up a shirt from the pile, holding it before him to shake out the wrinkles. As he began into the next verse his green eyes locked onto Haru’s, singing a little louder as he addressed him. Haruka felt a faint blush scatter across his cheeks as Makoto serenaded him.

“My many artifacts  
The list goes on  
If you just say the words  
I’ll up and run  
To you-oo, you-oo  
I’d leave it all…”

Noticing Haruka’s red face, Makoto’s smile softened, pure, genuine joy etched across his features. Still singing, he put the now-folded shirt down and took a step closer. Haruka looked away in embarrassment, not entirely certain what to do as hi boyfriend slowly walked toward him.

“Give me one good reason   
Why I should never make a change…”

Haruka’s blush deepened as Makoto stepped in front of him, still looking off to the side. A warm, gentle hand cupped his face, softly pulling Haruka’s gaze up to the green eyes looming over him. 

“Baby if you hold me  
Then all of this will go away…”

“M-Makoto!” Haruka yelped, taking a step back. His face was flat out burning by now. Makoto laughed softly, watching Haruka tenderly as the instrumental bridge began.

“Sorry, sorry,” Makoto replied, beaming. “Will you at least dance?”

Haruka glanced at Makoto’s proffered hand, breathing a little easier with the slight distance between him and Makoto’s unbearable attractiveness.

A touch unsure, Haruka took Makoto’s hand, allowing his boyfriend to slowly sweep him into a gentle swaying. Makoto led them in slow circles around the room, watching Haruka with his ever-present smile. Haruka found his uncertainty melting into a returning smile and tightened his grip on Makoto’s hand reassuringly. 

As the bridge wound down, Makoto lowered his head slightly, so he was singing in Haruka’s ear.

“My friends and family   
They don’t understand  
They fear they’d lose so much  
If you took my hand  
But for you-oo, you-oo  
I’d lose it all…”

Finally reaching his limit, Haruka buried his face against Makoto’s chest. He could feel Makoto’s body rumble gently as he chuckled, and Haruka pouted into his flannel shirt. Overwhelmed, Haruka wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto’s large torso, nestling his head further into the perfect nook of his shirt. When Makoto began singing again, the words echoed from Makoto’s body directly into Haruka’s ear, flooding his entire world. 

“My house in Budapest,  
My hidden treasure chest,  
Golden grand piano,  
My beautiful Castillo…”

As the song wound down, Makoto slowly stopped their swaying. Haruka could feel as Makoto lowered his lips to Haruka’s hair, quietly singing the last lines in barely a whisper

“For you-oo, you-oo, I’d leave it all  
Oh for you-oo, you-oo, I’d leave it all…”

Makoto kissed the top of Haruka’s head, his breath ruffling Haruka’s raven hair. A new song came on over the speakers, one that Haruka didn’t recognize, but neither paid it any mind.

“I love you,” Makoto said earnestly.

Haruka squeezed him into an even tighter hug, finally allowing himself to look up again. His heart clenched at the radiant smile on Makoto’s face. With a half-chuckle through his nose, Haruka smiled in return. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This clocked in at just over 1k words. Guys, you don’t know how surprised I am about this—I have a very hard time keeping things short (obviously). Guess I can officially call it a drabble, though!!
> 
> I deliberated over which song to use for, like, almost an hour. Seriously. I went through and listened to a bunch and made a list and just … ugh, it was tough. xD Especially because each song would give the scene such a different dynamic, it was really hard to pick. There was a really intense competition between Sam Smith’s Lay Me Down, Snow Patrol’s Chasing Cars, Jason Mraz’s I’m Yours, and Goodnight City Light’s Fireworks. (Also considered some Goo Goo Dolls, Dave Matthews, and Owl City, among others.) But then all of a sudden I thought of George Ezra’s Budapest and it was just like, “Yup. That’s it. That’s the one.”
> 
> I ALSO debated long and hard about whose POV to use in this one. Unlike with Patience, I’m not bound to only Haru, and I really would love to write something from Makoto’s POV. But given the nature of this one, it only seemed fitting for it to be from Haru’s POV. 
> 
> (Also, Tatsuhisa Suzuki has a tenor voice, yeah? I wasn’t 100% sure, so hopefully I didn’t guess wrong.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you'd like, please check out my tumblr at konekat.tumblr.com for ridiculous amounts of Makoto and MakoHaru cuteness :D


End file.
